


Magic can’t fix everything

by YourLocalJarHead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff, Feels Train, IronStrange, LGBTQ, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Mildly anti-Steve, Non cannon complaint, Past Stony, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalJarHead/pseuds/YourLocalJarHead
Summary: So the other day I was thinking about what would happen if Tony and Stephen trained together at Kamar-Taj and me and my friend decided to make it a thing!!This takes place after Ultron, during the events of Doctor. Strange, but before Civil War.Enjoy!!(Also credit to my friend LeopardStarWolf on WT for helping me write this!!)





	Magic can’t fix everything

Stephen wandered to the library of Kamar-Taj looking for some more books to read up on. He pushed the door open carefully, and spotted Wong, looking a little more peeved than usual. He raised his head upon Stephen’s entry.

“Did you read _all_ those books I gave you?” He asked pretty nonchalant as always.  
“Yes.” Stephen nodded holding them up to Wong. Wong took them and placed them on the table in front of him.  
“Would you like me to see if I can find you another?”  
“Please.”  
“Alright.”  
“Thank you.” Stephen Replied as he watched Wong disappear into the dark depths of the library. He stood there for a moment staring, until some movement to the left of his eye caught his attention. 

He turned to see another oddly familiar looking student, flipping absently through a book he’d picked off the shelf. Stephen was about to presume he’d just seen him around training when he realised curiously, that this student was not wearing the usual sorcerer garb. Instead, he donned a loose t-shirt and jeans, pretty normal except for the fact he was wearing sunglasses in door. _Real classy._

After a few moments the students paused his book flipping to look back up at Stephen, perhaps sensing his staring.

“Enjoying the view?” He smirked snapping his book shut.  
Stephen faltered a little caught off guard by the comment. The student only smirked wider.  
“I’ll take that a ‘yes’, then?” He paused taking a moment to balance his book in one arm before extending the other towards Stephen. “Tony.” He smiled introduced himself.  
Stephen cautiously met his hand after a moments hesitation. “Stephen.” He Replied in turn.  
“So, Stehen, you new here?” Tony asked, arm retreating. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”  
Stephen nodded. “Yes, but I’m excelling quickly. Wong’s gone to grab me some more books now.”  
Tony chuckled. “Yeah, I got that too but Wong’s tired of me pretty quickly. He just leaves me to my own devices now—, so long as I remember to check out the books. Then, he says he won’t throw me into an alternate dimension.”  
“Yes, but don’t push your luck with me, _Stark._ ” Wong called emerging from the sea of books as if on cue. “He isn’t bothering you, is he, Stephen?”  
“Well, no not— wait did you just say Stark?” Stephen turned back to face Tony. “ _Holy shit! You’re fucking Tony Stark!_ ”  
“Yep, that’s me.” He Replied casually.  
“What the hell are you doing here then?”  
“At Hogwarts? Learning magic, I guess.” Tony shrugged indifferently.  
“But like—, don’t you have Avengers stuff, or something?”  
He asked still confused, and if Stephen would’ve known better he would’ve said Tony flinched a little at the comment. He pushed up the the rim of his glasses continuing none the less.

“Nah.” He replied waving a hand dismissively. “ _I’m sure Cap’s got it handled._ ”  
“...Sure...” Stephen Replied ignoring the slight tension in Tony’s voice. “Did you find a book, Wong?” He asked turning back to the librarian, still a little shocked.  
“Yes, come over, both you. I need to check those out.”  
“Whatever you say, Beyoncé!” Tony Replied airily as he followed Wong. Stephen let out sigh but followed the pair nome the less. 

Wong tended to Stephen’s load first, handing him the books. He then checked out Tony’s placing it down on the table once he was done.

“Ah, Wong, you remembered!” He commented picking up his book. “See you do care, Really.”  
“No.” Wong deadpanned back. “It just means I can get rid of you better.”  
“Fair. But it’s the thought that counts.” He smirked back.  
“What are you on about?” Stephen question still utterly perplexed.  
“He has an irrational distaste to being handed things.” Wong answered.  
Tony shrugged looking somewhat uncomfortable. “What can I say? I just, don’t like it.” He shrugged. “Anyway thank you for the books, Wong—, not that you where that much help.”  
“You’re welcome.” He mumbled grumpily.  
“Welp, that’s me done. You coming, Stephen?”  
“...Yeah.” Stephen Replied after a moment having zoned out. 

Tony led the way to the door, but stopped before it to give Wong a cheeky wave he definitely _did_ not appreciate. He continued smirking at the disapproving glare he was given, holding the door open for Stephen. 

“Thanks.” Stephen mumbled.  
“No problem.” Tony Replied making his way to the bedrooms. Stephen followed, planning to head straight back to his own room to read his books. He gazed back to Tony, more than a little intrigued and paused for a moment, pondering what to say.

“So, if I may ask, how did Tony Stark end in magical society in the middle of Nepal?”  
Tony a little chuckled, turning to face him. “Only those who are meant to find Kamar-Taj find it, Stephen. Didn’t they tell you that?”  
“Yes. They did. But like— why magic? Don’t you have suits and stuff?”  
“Yeah, But this is a nice change. Something new I can try and wrap my head around! You know, the Ancient One says I can’t crack the secrets of magic, but I’m like—, 90% Sure I can! I’m a Stark, it’s my job to discover things.”  
Stephen nodded but couldn’t help his internal eye roll.  
“And the clothes?” He continued feeling like he already knew the billionaires answer.  
“A fashion disaster.” _called it._ “You’d never catch me in those _things._  
This time Stephen couldn’t help but discretely role his eyes. _Of course, this was Tony Stark. He wasn’t sure what more he expected other than his flamboyant ego._

They lapsed into silence, and after a few moments, Tony came to a stop at what must have been his own room.

“Well, see ya ‘round, Stephen. It was nice meeting another sorcerer. I think most people get a little intimidated when they realise who I am, but I’ve gotta’ say, you took that pretty well.”  
Stephen couldn’t help the small smile that cracked on his face. “I’m not surprised and thanks, I guess?”  
“You’re welcome. Anyway, see you later, Stephen.” Tony waved pushing door open.  
“Bye, Tony.” Stephen waved back. 

He watched as closed the door behind him before continuing down the corridor, ready to contemplate the last few minuets of his existence. _Sure, he didn’t really know what he was going to find at Kamar-Taj, but Tony Stark? Certainly not even on the list to begin with! He should be at Stark Towers— with the Avengers, doing whatever the fuck the Avengers do. Not here trying to crack the secrets of magic or whatever the fuck he said he was going to do._

Stephen sighed pushing the door to own room open, just about ready to question if any of this was real. He plopped down on his bed with a huff, and pulled a book up to his lap. 

_Tony probably hates it here._ Stephen decided as he opened up the first page. _It’s a lot less lavish than his fancy penthouse must be in New York. A big change. Not to mention it seems like Tony wasn’t quite telling the complete truth about why he was even here anyway. I mean, it’s a big devotion to have just for some—, pet project? But, what did Stephen know, he was just a doctor with pretty fucked up hands who was pretty desperate at this point. Probably a very different situation that was frankly, none of his business._

Stephen sighed again deciding he really needed to get lost in his books. He was here to try and regain the use of this hands, not try and pick apart the enigma that was Tony Stark! That could wait. 

He repositioned himself, a little uncomfortable, before he settled. He flipped the first page over, already attentive to the information before him, as he focussed on reading up about whatever spells and wonders where inscribed inside...

**Author's Note:**

> **After many months of sitting on this, and rewriting this chapter 3 times I’ve finally finished it!!**   
>  **Hope you enjoyed!**   
>  **~YLJH AWAY!!!**


End file.
